Chapter 15 - A Shocking Discovery, The Exosphere Training Begins
The next day Ash awoke to find that Pikachu was nowhere to be found. He got up from the bed and after he took a shower he went into the kitchen. Their he saw Tanza, Misty, Brock and Jamie sitting at the table talking and eating. “Your up. So how do you feel?” asked Tanza as she passed Ash a plate. “I’m alright, but what about Timothy?“ asked Ash as he sat down and began eating. “Well he should be waking up anytime now.” nodded Jamie “Oh yea…has anybody seen Pikachu?” asked Ash “He went with Kachu and Kim this morning into the lab.” smiled Misty “We were about to head down their in a few.” said Tanza “Ok.” nodded Ash They all continued eating and talking and after they had finished eating they headed down to the lab. When they got there they saw Kachu, Kim and Pikachu all sitting on a couch talking. Jin was sitting behind a desk typing on a computer with Lucaria sitting in a chair beside him looking at the computer screen. “Hay Jin has their been any change?” asked Jamie “Not at all.” shrugged Jin “That’s strange.” thought Jamie “What’s strange about?” asked Misty “Well at the rate Timothy’s body healed, he should’ve waken up by now.” said Jin He got up from the chair and walk around the table an up to the chamber where Timothy’s body floated. They looked a him as he floated in the blue liquid and they noticed that the burns on his body completely healed. “What do you think could be wrong?” asked Tanza “I don’t think anything is wrong. I just don’t think he’s waking up at the moment.” said Jin “Oh.” nodded Jamie “Hay what’s happening?’ asked Ash All of a sudden a Timothy’s body began to glow with a purple energy surrounding him. “Hay it’s that same energy that was surrounding him yesterday?” wondered Ash “Is he going to transform again?” Misty asked “Chu…Pika…Pi.” said Kachu as he shook his head. “No not this time.” assured Jin “I wonder what’s happening then?’ wondered Jamie “Well whatever it is it’s in his mind so we won’t know.” shrugged Jin ……………………………. Meanwhile within the confinement of his mind Timothy floated around in complete darkness. Timothy opened his eye’s and all of a sudden a rainbow colored energy appeared around him. “I’m so glad your awake.” said A female voice “This presence…I feel like I know you.” said Timothy Timothy looked around and saw the rainbow colored energy surrounding him, but saw nothing else. “I though that when you passed out I had lost you.” said The female voice Timothy listened to the voice and by the sound of it, it was certainly female sounding about six or seven years old. “I though that I had lost you.” said The voice “What do you mean?” Timothy asked “When you were fighting that wolf thing I suddenly lost my connection to you. I thought you had been killed.” said The voice “Wait…you’re the voice that I heard.” smiled Timothy “Yes.” said The female voice sounding sad. “So it was you that lent me that power, but how come I don’t remember what happened after…Wait what happened to Distrike?” asked Timothy “That Distrike that protected you is alright.” assured The female voice “That’s good.” smiled Timothy as he let out a sigh of relief. “And I can explain a little about why you can’t remember anything. It seems that when I lent you my powers it combined with your own Kitsune powers and you lost control.” explained The female voice. “So that’s the case. I have another question…who are you?” asked Timothy Their was a few moments of silence and all of a sudden the rainbow colored energy began to swirl around him. Timothy looked at the different colors as they completely surrounded him in a sphere. He continued to stare at the colors, but just then a figure began to take form in front of him. What he saw was a small fox with yellow fur with white in it and nine rainbow colored tails wagging behind it. It looked directly at Timothy and stared into Timothy’s eye’s with it’s completely red eye‘s. “I am your daughter.” said The voice “What…but how is that possible?” asked Timothy confused. “I don’t know, but it’s true.” said The fox Timothy stared at the fox as it walked up to his face and licked him on his nose, before looking back into his eye’s. “You can find out how another day, but your friends are waiting for you.” said The fox All of a sudden the fox began to shine and Timothy closed his eye’s to shield them from the light. ……………………………. Meanwhile back in the lab Ash, Misty, Brock, Tanza, Jamie and the pokémon all continued to stare at Timothy as the purple energy continued to glow around him. All of a sudden the purple energy vanished and then Timothy open his eye. “Chu…Pika…Pi.” smiled Kachu “Pi.” smiled Kim jumping up ands down. “He’s awake.” noted Tanza “Lucaria drain the chamber.” said Jin Lucaria nodded before she started typing on the computer and a few second later the liquid stared to drain out of the chamber. When the chamber was completely drained the glassed rose up and Timothy stepped out onto the floor. “Are you ok?” asked Jin “Yes I’m fine.” nodded Timothy He held up his hand and a towel floated over to him with a blue energy surrounding it. It floated into his hand and Timothy began to dry himself off. “I though you weren’t going to wake up at all today.” smiled Jin “Yea well I guess I was really tired.” laughed Timothy “I guess so.” nodded Jin “Well Timothy are you hungry. there is still some of the breakfast that I cooked left.” said Tanza “Sound’s good to me…I’m starving.” nodded Timothy “Well I’ll go warm it up for you.” smiled Tanza Ash watched as Tanza walked off and disappeared up the stairs and then looked back over at Timothy who was talking to Jamie, Lucaria and Jin, and then over at Pikachu who was talking to Kim and Kachu. Timothy looked up at Ash and saw that he was staring off into the space. “Hay Ash meet me in the training room in 30 minutes.” said Timothy “Ok…but what for?” asked Ash looking confused. “Be there and you’ll find out. Hay Jin by the way where‘s Distrike?” asked Timothy “She over there asleep.” smiled Jin Jin pointed over to a small bed like couch and lying on it asleep was Distrike. Timothy walked over to the couch and sat down on it, but when he did Distrike opened her eye’s and looked up at Timothy. “So how are you doing?” asked Timothy “Dis…Dis.” smiled Distrike as she looked at Timothy. “That’s good to hear. Distrike I want to thank you for what you did for me in Macalania Forest then I might not have been here. So thank you.” smiled Timothy as he grabbed Distrike and hugged her. “Strike.” blushed Distrike “Well Distrike I know that you had a family in Macalania Forest before those three attack, but I was wondering if you would like to stay with me?” asked Timothy “Distrike…Strike…Dis.” said Distrike She looked at Timothy for a few minutes and then thought about her family and how she had lost them. She looked back up at Timothy as he smiled at her and then she closed her eye’s and began to cry. “It’s ok I know it’s painful, but just remember the good times you had with them. “ smiled Timothy as he wiped the tears from her eye’s. “Strike.” nodded Distrike “You can start a new life here, but if your not ready then I can understand.” smiled Timothy Distrike looked away for a few minutes and then back at Timothy an nodded her head. “Ok welcome home.” smiled Timothy “Strike.” said Distrike happily as she buried her face in Timothy’s chest. ……………………………… Meanwhile somewhere else In the Jetix region Ryobin, Rasmus and Aaron was sitting around a fire. They were talking to a shadow like figure that had appeared over the fire. “I’m sorry that we’re reporting in late, but we ran into a problem.” laughed Ryobin “What king of problem?” asked The shadowy figure. “We ran into a powerful fighter that we couldn’t defeat on our own.” laughed Ryobin “What…he defeated all three of you?’ asked The shadowy figure “Yes ma’am. We even summoned Inugami to take him down, but he was also defeated.” reported Ryobin “It can’t be possible. The person who defeated Inugami must‘ve been extremely powerful.” suggested The shadowy figure “When we fought him he didn’t even break a sweat.” sighed Rasmus “This is a problematic predicament. We must find a way for Inugami to reach maximum power so that his resurrection can start.” said The shadowy figure “Well something tells me that if we stir more trouble then he’ll pop back up.” said Rasmus “Yea then Inugami can have another shot at him.” nodded Ryobin “No I want you to get out of the Jetix Region. If Inugami fights him again that will cost him precious power.” ordered The shadowy figure “Right well leave right away.” nodded Ryobin The shadowy figure that floated above the fire started to fade till it completely disappeared. “Well I guess it’s time to go.” laughed Ryobin “This shit is foolish. One of these day I’ll kill her my damn self.” cursed Rasmus “Shut up Rasmus. You know as well as I do that we can’t harm her.” laughed Ryobin Rasmus let out a grunt before he laid back and started looking up into the sky. “I think he is the one.” said A female voice “What Aaron…it’s been so long since you said anything.” laughed Ryobin “That guy is the one.” repeated Aaron “Are you sure?” asked Ryobin “Yes.” nodded Aaron “Finally…it’s about damn time.” smiled Rasmus “It’s been over 600 years and our time is drawing near.” laughed Ryobin “Well until then let’s get back to work.” said Rasmus They all got up and Ryobin stomped out the fire before they all stated to glow and in a flash of light they disappeared. ……………………………… Meanwhile back in the PHD within the Sub-Space Training Room Ash sat at the edge of the patio as he waited for Timothy. Just then the door open and Timothy walked through the door with Kachu and Pikachu behind him. “So you’re here. Good we can begin.” smiled Timothy as he shut the door and walked out onto the patio. “What do you mean. Get started on what?” Ash asked confused. “Last night I could hear it in your dreams Ash.” smiled Timothy “My dreams.” said Ash “Yes…your desire to learn a new technique to increase your skills. I’ve decided to teach you a technique that will work for you.” nodded Timothy “Really…alright that sounds good.” smiled Ash “Chu…Pika…Pi.” said Pikachu “Alright then let’s get started.” nodded Timothy He reached into his jacket and pulled out a capsule case before opening it and taking out a yellow capsule. He pushed the button before tossing it out and it exploded in a puff of yellow smoke. When the smoke disappeared Ash saw a mid-size brick wall standing in front of him. “What’s the wall for?” asked Ash “Check it.” smiled Timothy All of a sudden Timothy held his hand out in front of his body palm up as a green energy began to swirl around in his hand. Ash and Pikachu looked the energy as the swirled into a sphere about the size of a baseball. “Cool.” glared Ash “Watch this.” smiled Timothy Timothy dashed toward the wall and thrust the sphere into it causing it to explode. When the smoke settled Ash looked at the wall and saw that it had a swirl like marking on it were Timothy’s attack had hit. “Awesome.” said Ash “Chu…Pi.” said Pikachu “Pi…Pika…Pi…Chu.” said Kachu “Alright Ash this is the attack I’m going to teach you. It’s call the Exosphere.” smiled Timothy “Alright can we start right away?” asked Ash “That’s just what I was planning.” nodded Timothy To Be Continued................................ Category:Season 3 Content